The World Unknown
by Mel Deklan
Summary: (After Nogitsune not cannon compliant.) There was a portal. There was a mage. a Blast. And then Stiles found himself, a Nogitsune of stories, like but not the same as the one who possessed him. After many years of waiting in the new parallel world, he gets discovered. Not by a simple expedition. Nor a stumble across. Nope, not his luck. At least he didn't get hit by the door


Hey anyone who see's this, now, before the yelling at me of my other story, i have writers block for it, mostly because I also have had no computer since January due to a dreadful fall on the steps with my old laptop. Early present is this new one.

Anyway, I should warn all you lovely readers, This story does not fully go with plots or new movies due to me being boring (ha) and all I can say is I hope you all enjoy this.

Oh and, I sadly don't own Stiles.

Nor the avengers.

*Whispers quietly* not yet.

"I beg of you, seal me away."

The creature was on fours, its form shaking and its hands pressed flat upon the ground, pressing down so harshly that it left barely noticeable indents. Its hair was short but had a forward style, it wore a shirt that was long and red, and wasn't from this worlds century. The tunic had metal teeth that were tiny, sealing the cloth in front of the creatures chest, and its pants were blue, and seemed stained and frayed.

The man the creature was begging to stood, his eyes never leaving the tails that the creature had flowing behind it, twitching and flicking this way and that, nor the large ears of the same ebony color. The only contrast to these was in the tail tip of all its appendages, a vibrant snow white flicking side to side, showing the creatures nerves.

"What are you."

The creature tensed, before sighing quietly at the barked demand. Its hands on the ground going white from how hard he pushed them flat.

"Cursed."

The Mongol leader gave a low, almost growl, but the creature didn't even flinch, having heard much more realistic and threatening in its life back home. Back before the mage, back before the doorway, back before-

"What type of demon are you!"

The leader snarled, and finally the creature lifted its head to show Whiskey colored eyes and moles lightly spotted on his lower cheek. Gracing the creatures face was dirt, with tear tracks from before showing. A fake smile was slightly on its face.

"A nogitsune."

The leader snapped back, his eyes narrowed and he cursed darkly, his hand reaching for the blade that was at his waist, freezing as the creature met his eyes, and in them were emotions of pain, self hate, and sadness that drowned any other emotion. he knew from passing legends of an island to the east that these creatures were feared, others worshipped. He couldn't help but realize why. Its tails and ears practically gleamed.

"I cant be killed by that sword, only one thing can hurt me, and it does not exist here, just like my kind are only legends among your people. Trust me," the creatures ears laid back "If they did, I would've killed myself a long time ago."

The leader stared at the nogitsune, trying to see the tricksters plan, trying to find a way that the creature would benefit from it, another angle. But as the leader continued staring into the creatures face, he let go of his sword. there was pure defeat in the creatures eyes.

"You will be contained, first, as a fox in my," At this, the man, Kublai Khan smirked "Garden, then when I pass, in a tomb."

The creature nodded, knowing of the garden which was known as Xanadu, and he bowed his head, silent as he knew it would take a while there, and hopefully longer in his second containment to ever be found again.

"Before you turn to your true form, what is it that you are called."

The creature smiled sadly, a broken smile on its face and empty eyes as it replied.

"Stiles."

The garden he was contained in had almost all the four-legged animals and feathered creatures living in Inner Mongolia that he knew lived at the time, and they always stayed as far away from him as they could. He was fine in solitude, his black form resting and having his tails curled around him, shining as if truly made of obsidian. But at times, even he grew a slight ache for contact with another creature.

Kublai visited every week, and didn't always spot his form, and he normally tried to stay away from the ruler and his leopard, not caring that he was the only creature the man would not let his animal hunt. He knew even if Kublai allowed it, the leopard wouldn't. Like all animals, it feared him, he smelled of death, decay, and pain, but under that they could smell a dark depression upon his soul. And due to that, any living thing capable to smell, knew he was bad news.

He stretched and rolled his neck, hearing pops and crunches, his brownish gold eyes opening to gaze around calculatingly. Kublai wouldn't be around for another week, and he was famished. the animals may not approach him, but he did have a way to get his meal, and get it quickly and quietly. As a nogitsune, he used his abilities of illusion to help, and if ever asked, he would deny ever taking in the creatures pain and fear.

It got enough rodents and sometimes rabbits to survive.

But then again, was what he doing truly living?

His death was not a surprise to Stiles, he knew around what time he would pass due to history class. But what did come as a surprise is that when his tomb was made, so was stiles, in a separate one, built into the mountain. He expected to be thrown in with him, to watch over or something like in most ancient cultures, but no. He was granted his own, large, maze like one.

He was carted to his own, and as he saw it, he couldn't help but feel fear.

The door was large, and shaped almost like a temple that was built out of stone. It stood and seemed to intimidate everything, no shrubs daring to grow within its radius, and no loose rocks near it.

The doors were large and rock, and he could tell it was that way so as to make sure no one would disturb him in his solitude, and that he'd be left at peace.

As if he truly were dead.

He may fear it, but he knew that it is was he deserved, what he deserved because of what he did to Allison, all the pain he's caused. He deserved this, he deserved hell. He deserved to be tortured, beaten, killed.

He didn't care that he was possessed, he still felt, he still enjoyed slaughtering and wounding and tricking and he still craved pain strife and chaos. He still felt the blood on his hands, on his face. He still felt the urge to play his game.

He deserved it.

He deserved it.

But he was terrified.

The darkness surrounded him, the torches that once lit his tomb had died, it had been years since he had left, maybe more. when all is dark, and you cant tell when day or night is there and there's no time keeper or anything to distract him or tell him AND EVERYTHING WAS DARK AND EVERYTHING WAS GETTING SMALLER AND SMALLER AND HE FELT LIKE CLAWING HIS EARS OFF AND JUST WANTED-

He tried to stop his thoughts, he tried and tried but they were like repeat, not leaving his over eccentric brain, and he stayed huddled in the corner, trying to just hide, but the darkness closed in, and his thoughts crowded his brain, and he felt himself go smaller, tinier, as if a kit, and before he knew it, he was the size of a normal fox, and could only feel one tail.

The once built in maze had been at first a past time, but then it had started collapsing upon itself, and having gotten caught in one smaller scale collapse, he didn't dare wander near it again, which he was conflicted about once it fully collapsed.

I should have been under that.

I should be buried, dead.

I should die.

As the words leaked into his mind, his instincts rose and slowly cut the thoughts away, still smart, still slightly humane, yet not needing of the fears and craziness. not needing of the human fears

Now he just lied, waiting.

For what?

Who knew, death, a coma, starvation, maybe even for the front hall to collapse upon him and deliver any of the other ideas.

But he definitely never considered the idea, that someone would open the door, never mind fucking blowing it up.

Tony sat back on a seat, watching as the mixture of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his own workers uncovered the destroyed rocks that had once resembled a temple, the door into the mountain seemed eroded some, but was still thick and needed a lot of work. The other avengers were near by, Steve was sitting on a rock- a pretty damn big one- about five feet away, eyes watching closely, making sure no one got hurt, while Tasha and Clint were over conversing with a worker, wanting to know what he thought was inside.

Tony already had Jarvis hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system to try and find all the information, and he was looking at what he had found so far on his gold and red tablet.

Bruce was by him, working on his own phone (Hulk proofed, trust me, he tested it.) and as Tony smiled he glanced over, brows furrowed and a straight line for his mouth.

"What did you do."

Tony gave an innocent and shocked look, knowing that Cap's attention had been caught.

"Why would you assume I did something?"

Bruce gave him The look. The, "You've got to be kidding me" look that he had mastered somehow and god damn it if he didn't bet Pepper was the one who taught him how to do that.

Cap stood up, towering at his insane height- like legit did he wear heals?

"Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes

"I'm just finding out what were all wondering."

He said as he stared up at Steve, his mouth in a straight line, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't want to know Capsicle, the instant S.H.I.E.L.D. heard about this place they practically swarmed it."

Bruce snorted

"A hidden tomb that was told about as a myth that held something of extreme power? Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. would want to come and see if it's a threat."

"Try someone,"

Tony snapped around at Coulsons voice

"Not something."

Coulson smiled widely at him, in his one hand was a report and the other a coffee, the strong smell of it reaching their noses, causing Tony's mouth to water.

"It's said that the someone was highly valued by Kublai Khan himself, that they were of almost God like divinity."

"And you think it might be someone from Asgard."

Steve said instead of asking, his brows furrowed and his arms crossed. he was obviously thinking about the idea, and not liking it one bit.

"Wouldn't Thor have told us of some one being stuck here?"

Bruce questioned, looking between Coulson and the workers. His concern showed through slightly and he rose, brushing off some nonexistant- ok, it was there but come on- dirt.

"If there is, those people shouldn't be so close."

Coulson's smile stayed on his face

"We have reason to believe that the person may be gone, either wise why would it still be silent and unopened for about 800 years?"

It was Tony this time who answered casually with a shrug and smirk.

"Then why not just blow the door down."

Coulson looked him straight in the eye.

"You offering?"

Tony stood with a smirk, and using his wrist band that was connected to the suit, he was able to only get the hand repulsors, and headed towards the rubble, which the people had cleared from.

He raised his arm and tilted his head, aiming at the wall, his fingers splayed wide.

"Three"

It started to light up, the power thrumming in his arm

"Two."

It was filling up, getting stronger and getting more, as Thor would say, Oomph.

"One"

It fired in a straight line, and hit the door, tearing it down and sending it flying in, crashing against the back wall and shattering.

Well just my luck. Stiles thought, my first guests try to kill me.

He stayed in the back, and thanked who ever might exist for not letting him get hit by the door, and he stood on shaking legs, teeth bared at anyone or anything that could approach.

The first person who came to the entrance was a man, and stiles couldn't help but think of his dad.

Of course, they didn't look alike, this man had darker hair, different eyes, and was wearing a suit. but his eyes held a look, as if he had been put in charge of a bunch of teenagers.

Or in his dads case, one Stiles Stilinski.

He stayed pressed to the wall, not knowing what he looked like.

Every rib of his was jutting out, his fur was dirty and scraggly. His paws had dried blood from him scratching at his ears and himself, the scratches also evident. He wasn't the size of a mature fox, small enough to barely be more than a kit due to his unhealthy diet of not eating anything for the past years.

And he looked like a normal fox.

The mans eyes landed on him, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He growled louder as the man continued to walk towards him, stopping about four feet away. The man smiled and Stiles couldn't tear his eyes away, aware that he had stopped growling. He hadn't seen something other than darkness in so long. this man seemed almost ethereal as he crouched in front of him.

"How long have you been here?"

The man murmured, holding his hand out towards Stiles.

"I wouldn't do that Coulson,"

Stiles head jerked at the voice, and looked at the entrance.

And hot damn if the man- Coulson- was ethereal than this man was an angel.

Or a demon.

Depends on what you consider sexy, he thought.

He turned to Coulson again, who hadn't looked away from him and still had his hand out, still.

The animal side of him was curious, but didn't know how to approach. the human side though, craved attention, touch, words and everything-

but darkness.

Anything but Darkness.

He lightly stepped forward towards Coulson's hand, sniffing it, hearing the tall blonde man approaching, and before he got much closer he jumped past Coulson's hand into his suit jacket, where he curled against him and shivered, not realizing how cold he was till he felt the burning heat of another living creature.

He heard the tall mans steps hurry towards them, along with others, and froze as Coulson stood. he peeked out at the big Blonde, and saw that accompanying him was a red head in an outfit that reminded him painfully of Erica, and a man who had a bow in hand, and he felt pure agony, remembering what he had done to Allison.

He whimpered, even as he saw another two slowly coming in, one that had a haunted look, like Derek, and one that had a goatee and had a look in his eyes as if he was a genius, reminding him of Lydia.

And he felt pain and guilt course through him at the fact that they looked like them, and he whimpered more and curled closer to Coulson, feeling his hand rest on his back.

Natasha stared at the little ball of fur in Coulson's jacket and watched it closely, knowing that it was on the brink of starvation and death. She tilted her head, seeing it shiver.

"It needs out of here, no idea how long its been in here."

She said, her voice blank. She looked up into Coulson's eyes, knowing that he probably was also considering what she thought.

"Maybe the mother found a way in and decided it was the best burrow and then left the poor thing."

An agent spoke from behind them, and when they looked at him the agent shrugged. "Just an idea."

Natasha met Phil's eyes once more before looking at the fox.

She couldn't help but wonder what in the hell made this creature divine in Kublai Khans eyes.

Thats just a preview, and if you guys like it I might continue it. If you notice a difference in my writing, its cause I'm trying some thing a little different.

R&R!

See ya!


End file.
